1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electronic device function testing, when the electronic devices need to be tested, it is necessary to supply voltages to the tested electronic devices. However, most power supply only supply one voltage value at a time to the tested electronic devices. If other voltages need to be output by the power supply, the power supply need to be adjusted manually, which is inconvenient.